


One Hour

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles





	One Hour

“Alright, we’re going to get a couple of shots with Jensen, Y/N and Jared before we bring Misha back,” the photographer said. Once a year, you had to travel to L.A to shoot the promo photos for the next season of Supernatural and today was that day. So you were here, dressed up in a tight dress while the boys were in suits, getting your photo taken.

“I want Jared on Y/N’s left and Jensen on her right. Y/N, I want you to step forward a little so the boys are slightly behind you. I want your serious faces. Let’s get this done,” she demanded. You knew the second she said she wanted your serious faces, Jared was going to screw it up and you wouldn’t be able to snap out of it.

About a dozen photos were taken until your felt someone’s hand on your ass. You broke a smile, turning around to find it was Jensen, as if you had any doubt.

“Alright take five!” she shouted. They began changing the backdrop. You smacked Jensen on the arm, causing him to burst out in laughter, trying to defend himself.

“What was that for?” He chuckled, distancing himself from you.

“That is for putting your hand on my ass, you jerk!”

“In my defence, you do have a really nice ass,” he winked.

“Alright, you two. Go get changed into something a little more Dean Winchester and Y/C/N. Jared received a phone call and told us he could be awhile so let’s get your shots done while we have time,” the assistant photographer said. You both agreed before walking off the set.

You headed down the hall to your change room, Jensen hot on your heels. His room was right across from yours and Clif would wait outside for both of you to be done. Even though he wasn’t your bodyguard, he still protected you more than he did the boys sometimes. You think it was because he had a soft spot for you and your homemade muffins that you brought him once a week. All in all, Clif was one of your best friends. Of course he knew everything, even about your feelings towards Jensen.

You threw on a ripped pair of jeans, a white tank top and a red and black flannel, something your character would wear on the show. It was definitely a lot more comfortable than the dress you had on previously, though you can’t deny you loved how Jensen looked at you in the dress.

Over the years, you had watched him date a handful of girls, all of them beautiful and tall with a thin build. You watched him flirt with each one on set, and spend breaks with them. You were there, helping him like the good friend you are. That’s all you would ever be to him; a good friend, a best friend. That’s why you had to suck it up and deal with the fact that Jensen Ackles wasn’t interested in you. Which was hard when all he did when he was single is shamelessly flirt with you, just like he did today.

You emerged from your room to find Clif and Jensen waiting for you. You trailed a little behind as you walked through the halls back to the set where the photos were being taken. You saw Jared off to the side with a smile plastered on his face, his phone in his hand, talking to the screen. Gen must have called and needed him for something with Tom.

The set was set up in a motel room, a little dirty, a little bit dark, but very realistic and similar to the ones in Vancouver. “So you two are very close on the show, and I can see that you are outside of the show as well, I seriously can’t tell if you’re just really close best friends or if you’re actually dating, so just let the chemistry flow and we’ll see where this goes.”

You moved around the motel room, taking a seat at the edge of the bed while Jensen leaned against the table, facing you. You couldn’t help but look at him. His piercing green eyes examining your face with a faint smile. This whole thing was stupid and pointless. Your characters on the show weren’t together, so why the hell did they want these kinds of photos? Why did they need to have pictures of you and Jensen when the show was about two brothers, not about you two.

“This isn’t working for me,” the photographer stated. “Remove the set, I want something different!” Relief coursed through your body. Maybe they were going to bring Misha in to do a shoot with Jensen instead.

Clid made his way over to you, pulling you to the side. You could feel Jensen’s eyes on you as you walked over to the side with his bodyguard. “This photographer wants something completely different.”

“How different, Clif?” you questioned.

“How does white sheets and no clothes sound?” His lips formed a line as your jaw dropped. This had to be a joke. There was no way that Jensen would be okay with this, let alone you. You couldn’t get the words out of your head, why did the photographer think you two were dating?

“You’re joking right? Please fucking tell me you’re joking!” you begged. Unfortunately the look on his face told you he wasn’t. You were beyond frustrated, but you knew you really had no choice. “Clif, what am I going to do?”

“At least it’s Jensen, he’s more of a gentleman that the other two,” he reminded you, trying to make light of the situation. You knew on the inside he was silently pleaded you would tell Jensen how you felt so he could stop listening to you talk about him in the early morning rides back to you place after you’ve dropped off Jensen and Jared. “He’ll respect you, don’t you worry. You’ll get through this.”

“Okay, just how naked do I have to get?”

You were waiting outside the set, completely naked with only a white sheet covering your body. You were shaking, your palms were sweaty and your nerves were getting the better of you. They were finishing putting the set together before allowing you and Jensen in.

“Now, this isn’t supposed to be about showing your body, or Jensen’s. There will be no photos of your intimate parts, but Jensen will definitely see you naked when you transition. That’s according to the photographer. It’s an empty room with just you, Jensen, the photographer, and two people from the lighting crew. I’ll be in the very back in case you or Jensen need me, other than that. It’s just you two,” Clif explained.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” you questioned.

“No, not really. Just pretend it’s you and Jensen, kiddo.”

You walked onto the set to see a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Everything was white. You clenched the sheet tighter to your body, wondering if you could back out.

“Y/N,” a low voice called out. You looked over to see Jensen, a large white sheet covering his body. “You okay?”

“No, not really. I don’t want to do this,” you said honestly.

“It’s okay,” he assured you. “I don’t want to do this either, but rumours have spread that our characters are going to get together this season and that’s the reason why these pictures are being taken.”

“Great,” you muttered under your breath.

“You’re with me, and I would never let anything happen to you, okay,” he smiled softly. You knew he meant every word. “If you aren’t okay with something, let me know, okay.”

“Okay,” you nodded.

“One quick thing,” he paused, composing himself. “I know you are completely naked under that sheet, as am I. And I may have to touch you in some way in some place that I may not touch normally,” his free hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Is it okay if I do?”

You were taken back, you never expected him to ask permission to touch you, not in the slightest. Jensen was a very professional person when he was working, that is until Jared was involved. You appreciated it nonetheless. “Yes, Jens, you can.”

“If at any point you change your mind, tell me okay?” You could see the worry etched on his face. You nodded your head in agreement.

“Same for you, Jensen. Not that I would be touching you like that in any way,” you said calmly. He smiled, moving closer to you, placing a kiss to the crown of your head.

“Let’s do this.”

Jensen climbed onto the bed first, making himself comfortable on the mattress. The sheet was clinging tightly to his lower body as he sat up, propping himself up on his elbow. You joined him, making sure the sheet was covering all of your private parts as you climbed on.

“Okay. So I like the way this looks. Jensen, keep lying like that, but I want you to get lost in Y/N. Don’t think about the camera, or the photoshoot, just focus on her; get lost in her,” the photographer directed. You heart began to race, realizing just how close you were to Jensen, and his very naked body. “Y/N, I want you to be looking up at Jensen, focussing on him. Just pretend you’re on set together.”

“Kay,” you breathed out. She began to take pictures. You tried to focus solely on Jensen. His gorgeous green eyes staring down at you as enough to make your heart skip a beat. This is pure Jensen, not Dean you were seeing. His hand came up to your cheek, brushing away a nonexistent hair away from your face, inching slightly closer to your face. You could feel the sexual tension building between the two of you, it took every ounce of you not to act on you your first instinct; to take him here right now.

“Perfect, absolutely perfect,” she stated. “Jensen, I want you to remove the sheet off of her breasts and have your arm cover them instead. Just bring the sheet and rest it below her belly button, then I want you to burry your head in her neck slightly. Can you do that?”

“You okay with this?” he whispered in your ear, sending shivers up your spine.

“Yeah.” Your voice was barely audible but he still caught on. The photographer had gone to her desk, allowing the two of you to get set up. He looked at you with such softness in his eyes. He kept them locked with yours as he inched the white silk sheet down your body. Goosebumps grew on your skin as he settled the sheet just below your bellybutton like he was advised to. He never sneaked a glance at you, or even tried to. His arm moved slowly, ghosting over your skin before he rested his arm securely over your breasts, the heat of his skin radiating onto yours. His hand curled under your back, holding you tightly. You hoped to god he could feel how fast your heart was beating. “Is this okay?” he asked you.

“Yes.” you assured him.

The photographer came back and Jensen settled into a comfortable position. You could feel his scruffy against your exposed shoulder and his breath on your neck. You tried to breathe calmly, not wanting to give away the fact that your body was on fire. You didn’t want to give away what Jensen was doing to your body.

She continued taking photos, you shifted every so often to a different angle. You were tense, you were nervous as hell and you were surprised it hadn’t shown. “Okay okay, stop.” You looked at her in confusion. “Jensen, move the sheet back over her breasts, then I want you to place your hand over the side of her neck. Y/N, put your arm around Jensen and I want you to place your hand in his hair. You both have so much chemistry together, are you sure you two aren’t dating?”

“No,” Jensen said simply, but you swear you heard slight disappointment in his voice. He brought the sheet up back over you and carefully placed his hand on the right side of your neck. You curled your arm around him, doing as the photographer asked. The sexual tension between the two of you was growing more and more each second his hand was on your body. He moved a little closer to you and suddenly you felt something pressed against your outer thigh.

… Wait, was Jensen hard beneath the sheet? Was his length, one that you had dreamed about for years, actually pressed against your thigh? The thought sent heat to your core. God, you wanted to feel him between your legs.

She continued to take pictures. Your fingers absentmindedly rubbed the hair at the back of his neck. You were finally relaxed, letting yourself enjoy what was going to end soon. You would more than likely never be naked in bed with Jensen ever again.

You shifted slightly, turning your head opposite of him. His hand flattened out over your collarbone, his fingers grazing over your skin. You were about to move your head back to look at him when you felt a pair of soft lips press to your shoulder. Your heart skipped a beat. He was kissing your shoulder. You quickly told yourself that it was for the photoshoot, not because he wanted to. Jensen didn’t feel that way about you.

You turned your head to face him, his lips left your skin and you missed them instantly. You wanted to feel them on every inch of your body. You wanted to feel his calloused fingers stroke over your skin, making you ache for him to touch you more. You wanted him to grab you tightly and mark your body, claiming you for his own. You felt his lips again, this time against your throat. You let out an involuntary moan, immediately regretting it. Jensen stopped what he was doing, pulling away from you. Your face was red with embarrassment.

“Jensen, I want you to lay on top of her, looking down at her. Y/N, place your hands on his lower back, looking up at him. Make it look like you love each other,” she directed. You adjusted your sheet before laying back down. Jensen silently asked you if this was okay, you nodded. Seconds later you felt a weight between your legs. Jensen’s hips had met yours, and his definite hard cock pressed against your core. You almost came right then.

You couldn’t help but stare into his eyes, distracting yourself from the feeling of having him, almost completely naked on top of you. It took every ounce of strength, every fibre of your body not to roll your hips and kiss him hard on the mouth and have your way with him.

“Alright, we’re going to take a lunch break. We will resume in about an hour and a half,” she told you, breaking the silence. “We will clear the room and allow you two to get changed in here.” They left the room fairly quickly. Clif told you and Jensen that he would be going to find Jared and that he would meet you two afterwards. Then you were left alone, naked, in a room with him.

“Guess I should probably get off of you now, huh?” he said, sounding mildly disappointed. Your hands were still firmly planted on his lower back.

“Guess you should,” you muttered, even though you wanted the exact opposite.

“What if I don’t want to?” he whispered so quietly, you almost couldn’t hear it.

“Then don’t,” you stated. You couldn’t believe the words actually came out of your mouth. Your cheeks went hot, but you didn’t regret it. Instead, you rolled your hips, feeling his impressive erection more than you could before. Jensen let out a groan, shutting his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were full blown with want.

“Holy fuck, you’re going to kill me.” he said breathlessly. “You have no idea how hard-”

“Oh I know how hard,” you commented, he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“As I was saying, you have no idea how hard it was to do this photo shoot with you lying naked beneath me like this. To feel your breasts pressed against my bicep and not be able to feel them the way I want to.”

“Tell me what you want, Jay,” you said lowly.

“I want you so bad,” he confessed, “but I don’t want to lose what we have already. I don’t want to lose our ten year friendship over this.” Even though your nerve endings were on fire, and you wanted nothing more than to have him fuck you into the mattress until you passed out, but his friendship meant a lot more to you than anything else.

“I don’t want to lose it either. You mean too much to me, Jens,” you told him, taking one hand off of his back and placed it on his cheek.

“Not to mention if we did and something happened, it would be awkward at work,” he mentioned. “No matter how much I want you, I’m not going to risk it. Even with you looking at me like that.”

“How am I looking at you?” you questioned with a smile playing on your lips.

“Like this,” his voice went a little higher. “Like I’m more than just your friend.”

“I’m sorry,” your face fell. His reaction gave you every answer you needed. Jensen didn’t want you in that way. Yes he wanted to have sex with you, but nothing more. “We should probably g-”

“Don’t be sorry,” he stated. “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” you told him. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable, looking at you like that.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, not in the slightest. God I wish you’d look at me like that all the time,” he confessed.

“W-what?”

“Sorry, Y/N! I-”

“Kiss me,” you blurted out. He was taken back, definitely not expecting you to say that. “Kiss me, Ackles.”

“Yes ma’am.” He wasted no time whatsoever, crashing his plush lips to yours. For a second, you thought you were dreaming, there was no way Jensen Ackles, the man you have grown to know and love for the last ten years was kissing you right now. There was no way he felt something towards you. Here he was though, his lips moving gingerly with yours, afraid that if he were any rougher he would break you or worse, push you into something you didn’t want.

But you wanted this, you wanted all of it with him. You wanted to feel those lips on yours for hours and hours on end. You wanted him; you wanted to be his.

He took your bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it lightly. You let out a groan as you ground your core against his erection. That was your motivation, that was what got you going. The evidence that he wanted you just as bad as you wanted him. All other fears you had were gone. He kissed them all away.

“Jensen,” you breathed out, rolling your hips once more. The friction between you almost becoming too much for you to handle.

“Tell me what you want, Y/N. I want to hear you say it,” he growled into your neck before his mouth began to suck and nibble away at your skin.

“I want you, Jensen. I want to feel you inside of me,” you all but cried out. You pushed him off of you, rolling over with him to straddle his hips, the sheet falling off your body, exposing your breasts to him, this time he had your full permission to not only look, but touch. You saw the lust in his eyes; the want. You took one of his large hands and brought it up to your breast, allowing him to cup it.

“Fuck- you’re beautiful,” he muttered under his breath. He sat up, steadying you in his lap as his lips wrapped around your nipple, his other hand kneading your breast. Pure euphoria consumed your body the second his hands touched your body and his lips and tongue brought you more pleasure than you ever expected. And all you could do was breathe loudly and grind your aching core against his silk covered cock.

Your fingers made their way into his short dirty brown locks, almost too roughly. You were desperate for him, even with his face buried in your chest and his length pressed against you, you needed more. You were getting drunk on the feeling of him and never wanted it to stop. He almost had you a begging mess in his lap.

“I want you so bad,” he grinned into your neck. You reached down to the sheet covering the lower half of your body and pushed it carelessly away from you. Jensen followed your quick movements and threw his to the floor, exposing his almost painful, length to you. All those dirty thoughts and dreams could never compare to the sight in front of you. He was so much bigger and thicker than you ever would have thought, your mouth was practically watering at the sight of him.

You straddled him once more, this time your soaking wet centre was pressed to his cock, your lips parting around him as you coated his length with your wetness. His head was thrown back at the sensation, his chest heaving. You couldn’t wait any longer.

“Jensen, are you sure you want to?” you questioned. He sat up and pressed a reassuring kiss to your lips. A sweet, kind gesture that made your heart skip a beat.

“I want to,” he stated. “If you don’t want to then that’s okay.”

“I want you,” you told him. He lifted you up by your ass, just enough to adjust himself before you sank down onto his cock, letting him fill you up deliciously. You could feel your walls stretching to accommodate him and when he finally bottomed out, you swear you almost came.

“You okay?” he breathed out, fanning the stray hair away from your face. You nodded your head before pushing him back, his back hitting the mattress as you made yourself comfortable. You locked eyes with him and let out a small smile before lifting yourself off of him and slamming back down. You both kept the pace fast, the sound of skin slapping against one another along with the muffled moans was all you could hear. He brought you down to him, kissing you sweetly before his arms wrapped around you. You felt him shift slightly before he began to fuck up into you. You bit into his shoulder to hold back your cries.

“Holy fuck,” you cried out. Damn did he feel good. He knew exactly what angle to thrust into you and the exact speed you needed to get you going. He flipped you over roughly, your back hitting the mattress with him still inside of you. He pounded into you animalistically and you were on the brink of coming. You knew you weren’t going to last much longer if he kept this up.

“Jensen, I’m- I’m gunna-”

“Fuck, me too. God you feel so fucking good, so tight around me,” he groaned.

The tip of his cock was slamming into your g-spot with every thrust and you could feel the familiar tight feeling in your lower stomach. Jensen reached down and began to furiously rub you clit, successfully sending you over the edge. You bucked into him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on top of you. Yours nails dug into his back as you cried out into his neck. He fucked you through your orgasm, letting you ride it out as long as it would last, hoping the he would be able to make it through without coming himself. When your walls had released him, he thrusted into you twice more before pulling out, spilling his hot seed all over your stomach. He let out a muffled moan when he finished. You swiped a bit of his cum on your finger and tasted him, the salty yet sweet taste hit your tongue instantly. You made a mental note that if there was a next time that you would taste a lot more of him. He took the sheet from the bed and cleaned you up.

When the two of you had calmed down from your highs, the realization of what just happened kicked in. You didn’t know what the final outcome of this would be. Would you just continue being friends and forget that this ever happened? Would this ruin your friendship? The thoughts consumed you and you needed to get out.

“We should probably clear out of here before someone comes back to find us like this,” you broke the silence. You sat up and turned away from him, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

“You’re probably right,” he agreed, his voice rough. “That was amazing, Y/N.”

“Yeah it was.”

“I definitely don’t think it should be a one time thing either,” you could hear the smirk. “We could go to dinner tonight.” You couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Was Jensen asking you out on a date?

“Like a date?”

“Yeah. Come on, you know you’d never be just a quickie in some sketchy photo studio. You deserve a hell of a lot better than that. What do you say, we can go to that fancy restaurant you like that has the best pasta in the world.”

“I’d love to, Ackles,” you chuckled. “But I’m going to need to shower and put something more on. I’m pretty sure showing up to a restaurant naked smelling of sex isn’t going to get us in.”

“It would get you in my restaurant,” he winked.

 


End file.
